The present invention generally relates to party favors. More specifically, this invention relates to novel means for tossing confetti and expressing a celebratory gesture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,160 to Balsamo discloses a greeting card having means to release confetti when the card is opened. To the Applicant's knowledge no other confetti tossing devices are shown in the prior art.
Confetti is widely used in celebrations. It is generally tossed by hand. A particular problem in the hand tossing of confetti is the storage of small quantities prior to use. Packets of confetti are generally used which are opened when ready to toss or opened and put into a pocket until ready to toss. A further problem with the confetti of the prior art is post-celebration clean up. The confetti in the prior art generally comprises two-dimensional shapes of paper which is difficult to remove from a floor or the like when dispersed. The novel confetti tossing device of the present invention overcomes these limitations of the prior art.